peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 March 1996
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1996-03-22 ;Comments *Several recordings are available. The first (a) includes the last 51 minutes of the show. The second (b) includes the first 2 hours 20 minutes of the show. File © has been made from (a) and (b). In addition file (d) contains edited dance and international tracks. Sessions *Fugees: #2 Recorded 22nd February 1996, first broadcast. The songs 'Blame It In The Sun' and 'Freestyle' are available on the Ruffhouse Records CD Single - Ready Or Not (CD2). *Panasonic: #1 Recorded 5th November 1995, repeat, originally broadcast 17 November 1995. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :Start of (b) *Lucky Monkeys: ‘Bjango (12 inch )’ Hi Life Recordings # & *Spare Snare: ‘Smile It's Sugar (CD single )’ Deceptive *Guided By Voices: ‘Rhine Jive Click (CD - Under The Bushes Under The Stars )’ Matador *Panasonic: ‘Raml / Telako C S G’ (Peel Session) # & *Low Rocks: ‘Blueberry Jam (7 inch)’ Get Hip Archive *Cows: A Oven (LP – Whorn )’ Amphetamine Reptile Records *Royal Kushite Philharmonic Orchestra: Miseducation (CD - New World Order)’ Roots Records # & :(10:30 news) *Drain: ‘Wendy Will Win (12 inch - Regional Action! )’ Astralwerks # & *Bonafide: ‘Super Bad (12 inch )’ Frontline Records # & *Curll: Woolen Soldier (7 inch )’ Class Records *Sleater-Kinney: ‘Call The Doctor (CD - Call The Doctor )’ Chainsaw *Panasonic: ‘Rock A Billy’ (Peel Session) # & :(JP: ‘If Paul Tomlin from near Bude in Cornwall is listening. I think we need a report on surf conditions Paul. If you would be so kind. For anybody who is planning any midnight surfing’.) *Modest Mouse: ‘Broke (7 inch )’ Sub Pop *Penthouse: ‘Gas Porter Blues (7 inch )’ Kitty Kitty Corporation *Fugees: ‘Blame It On The Sun’ (Peel Session) # @ *Lizard Music: ‘Routine’ (7") World Domination Recordings WDOM23S @ :(JP: 'Played that last night on Mark Radcliffe’s programme actually. But on his copy of it the hole was roughly in the middle. On mine it's slightly off to one side. But it gives it an attractive quality I think. It’s a picture disc as well so you can forgive it almost anything.’) *Virtual Zenith: 'Hypnotic Shift (12 inch )' Transient Records # $ *Impala: ‘Diamond Head (LP - Square Jungle )' Estrus Records *L.A.D: ‘Ridin' Low Version (CD - Ridin' Low )’ Hollywood Records # $ :(11:30 news) *ISM: ‘Face Of God (Various Artists CD - Home To A Totem Soul )’ Totem International Records # $ *Adventures In Stereo: ‘There Was A Time (7 inch – Airline )’ Creeping Bent *Fuzzbird: 'Change It (7 inch )’ FR Records *Panasonic: ‘Gerda’ (Peel Session) # *Coping Saw: ‘Real Dream (7 inch - Gettin' Nice With) Cake *Swift & Zinc: ‘Fatters (12 inch )’ Sophisticated Underground Sounds # $ *Olivia Tremor Control: ‘The Giant Day (7 inch )’ Drug Racer *Waddle: ‘T&No Freight Line (Various Artists 7 inch – Rebellious Jukebox )’ Rebellious Jukebox Records *Fugees: ‘Freestyle’ (Peel Session) # $ :Start of (a) *Brassy: 'Boss (7 inch ) Costermonger *Rumblers: 'Boss (LP – Boss)’ London *Jimmy Reed: Big Boss Man (LP - Big Boss Man) DJM *Hi Tech Roots Dynamic: 'Volkspark Dub (LP - Berlin Dub )' Top Beats Records # $ *Fabians: 'Situations Vacant (7 inch)' White Label :End of (b) *Melt Banana: 'Rough Dogs Have Bumps (CD - Scratch Or Stitch )' Skin Graft Records *Fire And Theft: 'Further Philosophy (12 inch - Stalker )' Narcotix Inc # $ *Only Ones: 'She Says (CD - Live At The BBC )' Windsong International *Stillsuit: ‘Foot Pain (2x7 inch - Green Spock Ears )’ Hipster *Fugees: 'Haitian In England' (Peel Session) # $ *Spatula: 'Salas (CD - Even The Thorny Acacia)' Jesus Christ *Shaft Benjamin & Amanda: 'Jah Putting On The Pressure (12 inch - Respect Jah )' Solardub Records # $ wrong speed moment *Panasonic: 'Alku/Ureakemia' (Peel session) # *Kenickie: 'Come Out Tonight (7 inch - Skillex )' Fierce Panda *Prophets Of The City: 'Mutha Land Funk Da Mental Remix (12 inch )' Nation Records # Tracks marked # available on File d Tracks marked @ available on File e '''& available on '''File e File ;Name *(a) John Peel 1996-03-26.mp3 (Note incorrect date) *(b) Peel Show 1996-03-22 (incomplete) *© 1996-03-22 John Peel BBC Radio 1 *(d) Dat 106.mp3 *(e) 1996-03-xx Peel Show LE278 *(f) 1996-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE279 *(g) 1996-03-xx Peel Show LE280 ;Length *(a) 00:51:57 *(b) 02:20:32 *(d) 4:03:54 (to 1:39:34) *(e) 1:33:21 (1:19:15-1:29:05) *(f) 1:33:34 (33:01-1:32:44) *(g) 1:33:38 (2:28-38:13) ;Other *Many thanks to both tapers, and to Bill for assembling the complete show at ©. *(d) Many thanks to Max-dat. On Dat 106. *(e) Created from LE278 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1996 Lee Tape 278 *(f) Created from LE279 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1996 Lee Tape 279 *(g) Created from LE280 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1996 Lee Tape 280 ;Available * (a) 17-DVD Torrent Compilation * (b) Mooo * © Mooo * (d) Mooo * (e,f,g) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment